Me and Mrs Volturi
by carxlsdiary
Summary: Compilação de one-shots. Edward tem tido um relacionamento secreto com Bella, uma mulher casada, desde antes de seu casamento. Bella e Edward se conhecem e são apaixonados desde que podem se lembrar, mas o caminho para seu "felizes para sempre" pode ter pedras.


**Me and Mrs. Volturi**

 **Sinopse:** Compilação de one-shots. Edward tem tido um relacionamento secreto com Bella, uma mulher casada, desde antes de seu casamento. Bella e Edward se conhecem e são apaixonados desde que podem se lembrar, mas o caminho para seu "felizes para sempre" pode ter pedras.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, nem a música Me and Mrs. Jones, eu apenas brinco com certos universos em minha mente. Oh, e meu conhecimento sobre a alta sociedade novaiorquina vem única e exclusivamente de seis temporadas de Gossip Girl.

 **N/a:** Olá! Eu sei que muita gente não perde tempo lendo as notas iniciais da autora, por isso eu vou fazer isso rápido. Essa é minha primeira tentativa de postar algo nesse site, apesar de ter passado os últimos anos lendo histórias aqui. Eu pretendo fazer dessa uma pequena compilação de one-shots interligadas e baseadas em músicas, espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _Edward_

Mais um evento para os endinheirados. Minha família era parte deles mas, por mais que eu amasse meus irmãos e avós, eu não poderia me encaixar ali.

Mas ainda assim, acontecia de minha banda ser agraciada com contratações para tocar em eventos como esse. Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo para o atual evento; ou melhor, ignorava; mas se o cachê era bom, os outros e eu aceitaríamos, vestiríamos nossos smokings – vestido no caso de Rachel, quando ela não sentia vontade de usar um smoking – e tocaríamos jazz com sorrisos no rosto.

"Boa noite," eu cumprimentei os convidados no microfone. "Meu nome é Edward e minha banda e eu lhes entreteremos essa noite. Esperamos que os senhores apreciem."

Rachel, Jasper, Paul e Felix não se importavam realmente por eu não os apresentar. Todos nós vínhamos de um lugar parecido, sabíamos que nenhum dos milionários ali presentes estavam realmente interessados em saber quem éramos. Apenas queriam ouvir a música que nós tocávamos e, muitas vezes, nem isso. Estávamos acostumados.

 **Me and Mrs. Jones - Michael Bublé**

A introdução do baixo de Jasper se fez presente, e eu xinguei por baixo da respiração por nossa escolha de repertório. Essa música definitivamente não deveria estar na lista. Não hoje.

Ela estava presente também. Muito mais jovem do que a maioria, em um vestido longo preto e simples com o colo nu, um colar de diamantes com uma safira ostensiva pendendo na altura dos ossos da clavícula, com lábios vermelhos e o cabelo cor de mogno preso em um coque lateral baixo, acompanhada por _ele_. Um homem de meia idade em um smoking muito antiquado, o cabelo grisalho e encaracolado emaranhado em volta de seu rosto. Eu tentei meu melhor para não encará-los.

"Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on..." Mas ainda assim, vi a cabeça dela atirar em minha direção assim que ela reconheceu a música, os olhos castanhos e expressivos assombrados. Ela estava além de chocada, e eu não a culpava. Idiota. Idiota. "We both know that it's wrong, but it's much too strong to let it go now."

Ela entrou no pequeno café, enchendo o local com sua magnificência, dentro de um vestido fluido com fundo branco e poás pretos, os pés em sandálias pretas de salto altíssimo e o cabelo castanho e liso preso em um rabo-de-cavalo firme no alto de sua cabeça. 6:30, nem um minuto a mais.

Seus olhos procuraram e se iluminaram ao me ver na mesa do canto, e ela veio até mim.

Ninguém imaginaria que ela estava ali. A maioria das pessoas de seu mundo nem sabiam da existência desse café simplório na porção menos rica da ilha. Muitos nem mesmo estavam cientes de que esse lado da ponte realmente existia.

Peguei sua mão direita na minha e a trouxe para meus lábios, beijando suas costas. Não poderia aguentar um vislumbre de seu anel de noivado e aliança ostensivas. Tanto para tão pouco.

Não fiz nenhum movimento para soltar sua mão enquanto conversávamos, brincando com seus dedos longos com unhas bem feitas, e ela não pareceu se importar.

Fizemos planos. Ela não poderia deixar seu marido agora, não enquanto não tivesse idade para ter o que era seu por direito, mas quando pudesse, nós nos mudaríamos para longe. Talvez voltássemos, nossas vidas estavam em Nova Iorque. Mas teríamos a certeza de escapar pelo menos por alguns meses, se não fosse possível fazer um exílio permanente.

O jukebox no canto tocava _I Only Have Eyes for You_ , e eu sorri para ela, recebendo um sorriso brilhante em retorno. Quem quer que houvesse mexido naquele jukebox tinha, por acaso, acertado a música favorita de ambos.

"Me and mrs, mrs Jones, mrs Jones, mrs Jones. We got a thing going on." Eu tinha que manter minha cara de poker, cantando naturalmente, como se não estivesse amaldiçoando a mim mesmo por não ter tirado essa música da setlist.

De minha posição em cima do pequeno palco no salão de baile do Waldorf-Astoria, eu poderia ver que apenas Bella Volturi nos olhava, parecendo alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta.

"We gotta be extra careful, that we don't build our hopes too high," eu movi minha cabeça de forma que apenas ela entendesse o que eu estava querendo dizer, e ela se sobressaltou quase imperceptivelmente antes de voltar sua atenção para as esposas dos sócios de seu marido na mesa. Sua obrigação era fazer o papel da esposa troféu, e a minha, o do simples vocalista da banda de jazz, o filho pródigo sempre muito afortunado. "Me and mrs, mrs Jones."

O relógio em meu pulso marcava oito e meia da noite quando Bella suspirou pesarosa, brincando com a manga de sua jaqueta. "Preciso voltar," ela murmurou, e eu assenti, sentindo a dor familiar de ter que deixá-la ir. Eu estava acostumado com ela, mas nunca ficava mais fácil, apesar de saber que no dia seguinte nós nos encontraríamos na mesma hora, no mesmo lugar.

Segurei a porta de trás do taxi para Bella, e ela beijou meu rosto antes de entrar no veículo. Fechei a porta atrás dela, e observei o carro amarelo sumir de vista antes de fazer o caminho de volta para meu apartamento no DUMBO.

"Same place, same time", Rachel juntou sua parte na música com sua voz melodiosa intercalando-se com a minha em cada verso restante da música.

Aro Volturi disse algo a sua esposa, e ela assentiu com os olhos baixos antes de ambos levantarem de seus lugares e se prepararem para deixar o salão. Enquanto saía, eu não pude deixar de notar o olhar no rosto de Bella, o piscar de seus olhos castanhos, e o sorriso mínimo que passou como um flash por seu rosto, me confirmando que ela me veria amanhã, no mesmo horário, no mesmo lugar de sempre.

* * *

 **N/a:** Olá mais uma vez! Se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada. De verdade. Eu estive segurando essa one-shot por mais de seis meses e só agora tive coragem de postar. Como vocês puderam ver, MAMV não segue uma linha cronológica, e eu pretendo seguir dessa forma com as outras one-shots relacionadas a essa história, dependendo da recepção dessa aqui.

Eu não sei muito bem como funcionam os reviews, mas se tiver como responder; se houver algum; eu o farei.

Perdoem-me qualquer erro. Eu tenho imagens das roupas que a Bella vestiu, os links para eles e um vídeo de Me and Mrs. Jones estarão no meu perfil, se alguém se interessar.

É isso, então. Por favor, me deixem saber suas opiniões. Suas críticas serão muito bem vindas.

Até mais!


End file.
